Modern jet aircraft include one or more flight management computers electronically connected to electronic engine controllers that are used to control the engines of the aircraft. The maximum level of thrust that can be provided by modern jet engines varies. Airline companies set limits in the level of thrust an engine is to produce under normal operating conditions. This level of thrust is referred to as the "thrust rating" of the engine. Setting a thrust rating below the maximum available level of thrust decreases fuel consumption, and increases engine life. The thrust rating of an engine is determined by expected operating conditions. Heavier aircraft loads require a higher thrust rating. Takeoffs at higher altitudes generally require a higher thrust rating than takeoffs at or near sea level. The flight management/thrust management computers of aircraft use the thrust rating to develop proper engine control signals.
Currently, in order to change an aircraft engine thrust rating, it is necessary to change program pin wiring connected to the flight management/thrust management computers. Upon power-up, the flight management/thrust management computers are initialized with the thrust rating as determined by the program pins. The ratings are used by the flight management/thrust management computers for the duration of the flight.
Reconfiguration of the program pin wiring is time consuming and costly. It also creates configuration verification difficulties. The present invention is directed to overcoming these disadvantages.